Closed-circuit television cameras are used throughout the security industry to help security personnel protect people, property and assets. Most, if not all, of these cameras are supported by analytics software that aid security personnel by automatically detecting intrusions and changes in the field-of-view of the camera.
For example, the analytics software may check for differences between a reference image captured from a camera and newer or later images captured from the same camera and of the same scene. Any changes or differences between the pictures are automatically reported to security personnel as an alarm condition or notification of a potential threat. However, current analytics software are not able to discriminate between changes caused by lighting or other environmental conditions. As such, the analytics software can produce false alarms that can quickly become very annoying to operators. As a result, the operators may turn off the cameras or the detection which defeats the purpose of purpose of the security cameras.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that examples have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.